1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel interlocking structure for adjacent panels of knock down, panel based furniture, in particular, a panel interlocking structure providing improved durability, enhanced mobility, design-it-yourself capacity, as well as composition expandability for knock down, panel based furniture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typical knock down, panel based furniture consists of different panels in a direct connection relationship, with pre-determined size, style and color. The problems with the typical panel based furniture include: panels can be easily damaged during assembling and disassembling, thus affecting the durability and mobility of the furniture; the composition of the furniture, including size, style and color has to be pre-determined by the manufacturer, leaving customer limited capacity to choose according their preferences; once the furniture is purchased and assembled, it is vitally impossible for customer to change the original composition, and to expand its storage capacity.
This invention is intent to address problems stated above by providing a panel interlocking structure wherein adjacent panels are connected via an interlock assembly rather than in a conventional direct connection relationship.